Vanoss and Friends: Zoophobia Adventures Trailer
by The wielder of the blue flames
Summary: On the run and with no where else to turn to, Vanoss, Delirious, Mini Ladd, Nogla, Wildcat, BasicallyIdoWrk, Lui, Moo and Terroriser have no choice but to hide in a strange place called 'Safe Haven', unaware of the hidden world or its surprises. Now in a new school, new allies and new problems, The Banana Bus Crew will have to get used to their new lives... And the new threats.


**Hey everybody! Sorry for not posting as usual. But I promise tat once I have this request for a friend out of the way, I'll get back to writing! But until then, enjoy this second installment of the VanossGaming and Zoophobia crossovr series!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

 ** _(We see the city of L.A. before we look down to the streets to see a couple of teenagers piling into a van, running from some men in suits)_**

"Go, go, go, go, GO!" One teen wearing a red jacket, black jeans and red and white shoes yelled out to his friends as he sat in the passenger's seat. The odd thing about him was that he had the head of a brown feathered owl with yellow eyes and wing-like hands.

"PUNCH IT!" A teen wearing a blue jacket and a grey shirt, black pants and black shoes yelled as he piled in the back with the others. He wore a white hockey mask with red markings on certain parts.

 ** _(The van pulled away, creating tyre tracks on the road, the men in black suits only a meter away before they watched them get away)_**

"Whoo!" A teen wearing white shirt with a pink, purplish tiger embedded on it, zebra-striped pants and white shoes. The weird thing about him was that he had a pig head, but he wasn't ugly. He also wore a white helmet. "So long bitches!"

 ** _(They all cheered as they veered around a block, sure that they got away and the day was theirs!... Until they finally noticed they were in ditch in a field.)_**

"Uh... How long did we cheer?" A teen with black hair, some of it done in a ponytail, wearing a green shirt, black pants and brown sandals, showing his white socks asked. You could also see that he wore adult diapers by the helm of his pants.

"Um..." A teen with brown hair, some of it in curls, wearing glasses and a black suit and white shoes checked his watch to see the time. "... An hour and a half." He said.

...

...

"DAMMIT!" They all yelled before the airbags hit them.

 **(From YouTube Productions!)**

 ** _(We see the nine gamers goofing around, doing various things, exploring dark forests, racing around the streets, causing mischief and of course, playing video games)_**

 ** _"My name is Vanoss and I'm a youtube gamer along with my friends."_**

 ** _(We then see them in a high-rise apartment partying and laughing up a storm after doing something hilarious on GTA)_**

"This guy just appears in every fucking joke now!" Wildcat howled as he slapped his knee after Vanoss ended up creating a new gag.

"Knock-knock!" The Owl called out!

"Who's there!" H20 Delirious jokingly called back.

"HOO-Dini!"

They all resumed laughing after Vanoss blew up their characters again.

 ** _"Well all thought the good times would last forever."_**

 ** _(But then we switch to the gang suddenly under fire by the men in black suits)_**

"What the shit!?" Nogla screamed as they all ducked behind cover.

"RUN!" A teen wearing a black leather jacket, black sunglasses, blue jeans and blackish-brown hair yelled quickly as they all dodged and ran away.

 ** _(We see various action shots of them escaping and ducking from the bullets sent their way)_**

 ** _"Until life gave us a swift kick in the ass."_**

"We're wanted men!" A teen with brown hair, wearing red sunglasses, a pink/yellow summer top and blue pants exclaimed in panic.

"Delirious, what did you do!?" A teen with black skin, black hair, wearing a purple shirt, grey shorts and orange sandals asked to the hockey-mask wearing teen.

"Why is it my fault!?" Delirious asked while throwing his arms up indignantly.

"Well, you did blow up that old mini-mall last week with fifty cases of mentos and diet-cokes." Mini Ladd started.

"And there was that time you set fire to some rich guys yacht while trying to set some fireworks for your subscriber milestone party." A small brown monkey, wearing a red jacket and the size of a pant leg said with a small squeaky voice like he was five years old.

"And let's not forget you smashed a bar chair on an undercover cop when he was trying to bust a gang in a bar." Terroriser finished.

"Okay, one, that method was too good to pass up, especially with all those unused cases. Two, those fireworks were defective, but in my defense they were so cool! And third, HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT GUY WAS A COP!?" He listed down in defense.

"Yeah, to be fair, that guy looked more like a hobo than a cop." Nogla pointed out, making the others nod, mumbling words of agreement,

 **(Their lives forever changed!)**

"We need to find somewhere else to hide out before we can figure out who they are." Vanoss decided.

 ** _(We see them hiding in alleys, trying not to be spotted by multiple police forces.)_**

"Any ideas?" BasicallyIDOWrk asked before we see them enter a white building.

 **(They must make the ultimate choice.)**

"...So you are sure that you and your friends are willing to take this transfer?" A woman with white hair, wearing a white suit asked behind a desk, looking between the clipboard and the odd group of friends.

"Yes!" Vanoss nodded with confidence. "No matter what the test, we'll take anything this world can throw at us!"

"...good to know." She said with a quick nod. "You'll be attending your new school in a few days after your arrival then."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Um, are you sure that there are no other options down there?" Mini Ladd asked with a nervous tone while the others glared at the Owl who sweated under the intense gazes.

 **(A journey across an ocean of leaves!)**

 ** _(We then see the gang about to board a huge green plane while Vanoss was talking/flirting with the pilot who just looked bored as she smoked.)_**

"Any of you guys get the feeling we're about to head into some strange world we don't know about and it's home to some really cool creatures, animals, myths and magic beyond our wildest dreams and imaginations?" Lui asked, being oddly descriptive, making the others give him odd looks.

"..."

"..."

"NAH!" They all waved off the monkey's thought as they boarded the plane.

"Meh. Guess it's just me." Lui shrugged as he followed.

 **(Towards an unknown future!)**

"Whatever happens now…" Vanoss trailed off as he stared at the sleeping form of his friends before looking out the window of the plane. "There is no turning back."

He didn't notice the white misty cloud by the mountains, seemingly with a yellow smile.

 **(Are they ready?)**

 ** _(We then see the guys about to open the door of the plane, ready to step out into their new home.)_**

"Okay guys, remember, we have to make a good first impression." Vanoss reminded them as they nodded. "So whatever you do, don't do anything stupid."

"Right!" They agreed.

But just before they pushed the door…

"Hey guys, look what I found!" Lui announced before they all turned to see him holding a small green object in the shadows, that looked an awful lot like a...

"A GRENADE!" Wildcat screamed before they all yelled, barreling over one another and falling out the door, landing in a pile.

"What?" Lui asked confused before he hopped out with a small green bag. "I just found a bag of gummy bears in the storage room." He then looked up and his eyes widened. The others did so as well and their eyes did the same.

"SURPRISE!"

There, right in front of them were a variety of animals and creatures, in different sizes and colors and species!

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...CALLED IT!" Lui shouted, surprising them.

"Aw come on!" Moo groaned.

"Really!?" Nogla whined.

"Are you serious!?" Mini moaned.

 **(Working with the hit 'Zoophobia' web-comic by Vivienne Medrano!)**

 ** _(Life is a Highway by Rascal Flatts plays.)_**

 ** _(We now see the guys getting signed in and enrolled into the Academy before it shows them looking around both it and the city.)_**

"Just look at this place!" Terroriser gasped as he and Moo lowered their sunglasses.

"Seven districts? That large!?" Wildcat exclaimed as he read the information tablet he and the others were given.

 ** _(We then see them looking up to see a huge creature walking over them as they dodged his feet.)_**

"All this and more boys!" Basically gestured as they looked over the city to the forest from a higher vantage point.

"This is gonna be fun!" Lui announced happily as he clung on to Nogla's shoulder.

 ** _(The nine gamers all walked into the school, confidence in their steps.)_**

 **(Comes a whole new story!)**

 ** _(We see them meeting the other students. Vanoss giving Zill a fist-bump, the chimera returning it with a smirk. We also see Delirious giving Jack a noogie, Damian pranking Mini and Lui and Spam dancing around everyone else)_**

"So, what's with the floating thing?" Mini Ladd asked Damian, the latter smirking as he leaned back, floating.

"My dad's the Devil!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Oh."

"Yep." Damian then winced, thinking he botched another chance for another friend... Before Mini smiled.

"That's cool! Just because he's your dad doesn't mean you're him."

Damian just smiled at him.

 ** _(Cut song)_**

 **(With many new encounters!)**

 ** _(We then see the boys being held at gunpoint by most of the demons in the Hazbin Hotel)_**

"Okay... Now we know we may have got off on the wrong foot here-" Vanoss began.

"You just tried to steal five of our beer kegs!" Angel hissed as he pointed his Tommy-gun at the Owl.

"What's the big deal!? You have about a hundred more! So what if we take five!?" Delirious questioned before he was shoved roughly by Crymini.

"None of your fuckin' business, ya' Voorhees ripoff!" She swore at him... But to her surprise, she was shoved back by him.

"Oh look who's talking, you MTV hoe!" He swore back as she snarled at him.

"Big talk coming from a limp-dicked asshole!" She growled as she bared her sharp teeth to him.

"Ooohhh, scary!" He shook his hands sarcastically before he glared back at her. "What's next? Your gonna sick your bitch hounds on me and try to give me a makeover!?"

"That's it, ya shithead! Now you've really pissed me off!" She roared at him as he hands sharpened.

"Bring it on, you over-stuffed fur ball!" Delirious challenged as he pulled out his new, recently bought machete.

"Hey, if you guys wanna munch on each other's faces, we have spare rooms, remember?" Husk called out as he shuffled his card deck with a bored look.

The two gaped before shouting. "SCREW YOU!"

The others just continued to watch in both confusion and amusement.

 **(New bonds are forged!)**

 ** _(We then cut a bored shop owner as he gave a blank stare to the two young teens who pointed water guns at him)_**

"Sirs, for the last time, we don't sell any... 'Barbie' toys or whatever those are." He sighed.

"LIES! LIES AND SLANDER!" Spam shouted as he held the water gun closer to the owner.

"We know you're hiding them!" Lui added as he did the same thing. "Now tell us where they are or-!"

"Lui! Spam! We're grabbing milkshakes! You want some?" Nogla called out as he and the others entered a small restaurant.

"Milkshakes!? YAY!" The two cheered and bounded out the door. But not before turning back to the owner with a glare. "We'll be back." They spoke in perfect unison and left, making the owner sigh.

 **(But new enemies arise!)**

 ** _(We then see Vanoss and Terroriser being held by their necks by strange, white/blue bindings by a white archangel, with huge angel wings, white and blue robes and white hair.)_**

"You crazy bitch!" Terroriser yelled at her, coughing as he did. "What you do isn't justice! It's just the delusions of a madwoman!"

"Such blind ignorance." Adina sighed with a peaceful look on her face. "The world is filled with sinners and abominations, who would rather destroy the very world the Lord created for the living. In his name, all wrong-doers must be purged. What could you two possibly know about true justice?"

She was surprised when a small electrical current went through the bindings, freeing the two who landed on the ground on their feet, glaring at the angel. But this time, Vanoss wore a black military armored suit, with a yellow parachute and utility belt. And on his chest, was a yellow and black symbol of an Owl.

"Trust us." Night-Owl said as he pocket a small device in his belt. "We know."

 **(New challenges are to be faced!)**

"You know, I usually work alone in these sort of situations." Zill stated before he and Night-Owl faced the mad woman, holding a bloody kitchen knife. "But I would take an army to kick her sorry ass!"

"Don't worry. You've got the next best thing." The Owl reassured confidently as they charged at Mirage, the woman cackling madly.

 **(And of course, LAUGHS!)**

 ** _(We now see Nogla trying to hold a huge statue model he was bringing into the Art Class while he used his other hand to hold onto one of the heavy double-doors into it.)_**

"Many thanks, Mr. Nogla." Latika bowed with a smile before she took the statue off his hands and slithered with it into the room.

"No problem Mrs. Woods!" Nogla groaned out from all the pressure doing two tasks at once. He finally let go of the door only to see the handle with a dent shaped like his hand.

"Rather excessive, Mr. Daithi." The teen turned and glared at the passer-by, Gustav who inspected the handle with an interested expression, Nathan by his side who shuffled his feet, nervous. "You would think that a student your age would learn some restraint."

"Yeah, well, it's a little hard if you got a grip of steel like that." He waved off before smirking, getting the perfect chance to mess with him. "After all, that's what fifteen years of wanking does to you."

He then quickly went inside the room, leaving behind a stuttering and shocked Gustav and a blushing Nathan, who stepped slightly away from the snake shapeshifter.

 **(A new adventure awaits…)**

 ** _(Some Nights by FUN plays.)_**

 ** _(We see Vanoss and Zill sitting on the edge of a skyscraper, looking over the city)_**

"I'm not sure if my place is here with you guys." The Owl looked at his hand before he gestured to the city. "Or… is it somewhere else entirely… alone?"

He then felt a hand touch his shoulder and noticed Zill giving him a grin. "You've got a great group behind you, made things here more interesting and changed so many people's lives for the better! I say you're better off here with the ones you care about." He reassured, making Vanoss smile.

 **(With many new possibilities…)**

 ** _(We now see Mini Ladd seated on a log with Damian, the jackal looking down on the ground with a sad expression.)_**

"All I ever wanted to do was… show everyone that… I was something special." He whispered with a few tears leaving his eyes. He was surprised when he felt his head being rubbed.

"You are special man." Mini affirmed with a smile. "And don't let anyone tell you different. They can just go fuck themselves!"

Damian wiped a few tears away before he looked back with a small smile.

 ** _(We now switch to the Academy, on the day of the Talent Show where Wildcat is on the stage with a microphone to audience, ready to begin)_**

"Alright ladies and gents! Let's get this show on the road!" He proclaimed!

 ** _(We now cut to various scenes with the gang hanging out with the students, doing many antics, exploring the rest of Safe Haven, avoiding monsters, performing, gaming and all the other new things they were able to do!)_**

 **(In a whole new world…)**

 **"This place may not be the world we used to know and we never meant to move here..."**

 ** _(We then cut to Vanoss sparing with Zill, him fixing up Snake's plane just as a favor, him and Delirious doing best friend stuff, him and the others fixing up a yellow/green bus, them in their superhero gear, Wildcat defending Jack from Rusty, socking the bully in the face, Lui goofing around with Spam and Niffty and Delirious getting into a playful scuffle with Crymini.)_**

 **"But I say that's the best thing to have ever happened to us."**

 ** _(We now switch to all of the gang and ZP students, looking up to the night sky, stargazing as they enjoyed the moment.)_**

 **Vanoss and Friends: Zoophobia Adventures.**

 **…**

 ** _(We then see a scene with Vanoss, Mini and Nogla showing the Banana Bus to Zechariah, Fabian and Carrie.)_**

"I have to say, it is rather impressive that you all made this. The construction work is amazing." Fabian complimented.

"Yeah, it looks good." Carrie agreed before she scratched the side of her head. "I'm not crazy about the name though."

"Is it fully functional and safe?" Zechariah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course it is!" Vanoss waved off as Nogla climbed into it to drive. "Just watch."

"Uh, Vanoss, I don't think we should do this." Mini Ladd suggested. "I mean, Moo said that it wasn't ready for a hands-on test run."

"It'll be fine." He reassured before turning to Nogla. "Bring it inside!"

"Right!" The teen nodded before he drove forward... Only for it to go full reverse at high speeds. "SSSSSSHHHHHHHIIIIIIIII-!

Vanoss, Mini, Carrie and Fabian just looked on in shock while Zechariah just gave an amused look. "... I say it needs a more work."

 **Coming soon!**

* * *

 **Hope** **you all enjoyed that!**

 **Please Read and Review for more if you want!**

 **This is Wielder of the Blue Flames, signing off!**


End file.
